clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jasper the Owl/memememememe
1. Name: Jasper 2. Nickname(s): Aster, Asteria, Alteria, Jas 3. Birthday: Nov 21 4. That makes you: a living organism 5. Where were you born: A hospital, clearly. 6. Location right now: A flat. 7. Shoe size: IDK 8. How many piercings?: Ears 9. Tattoos?: none lmbo 10. When you wake up you're: bargaining 11. When you're about to sleep you're: bargaining 12. Zodiac sign: Scorpio 13. Chinese sign: idk 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: Innie 16. School: Some random school Contents http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Falling_Stars/Meme_-_Credits_to_Savage_and_Odrey# hide#Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) #Section Three: Private Life #Section Four: Past Relationships #Section Five: Favorites #Section Six: Family #Section Seven: School #Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear #Section Nine: Do you believe in #Section Ten: Do you #Section Eleven: Have you ever #Section Twelve: Would you #Section Thirteen: Are you #Section Fourteen: Future #Section Fifteen: Your friends #Section Sixteen: The last #Section Seventeen: Now #Section Twenty: Opinions #Section Twenty-One: Other Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: Indian-American 20. Weight: 40 something kgs 21. Height: 5"5 and a half 22. Braces?: nah 23. Glasses?: ya Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?:no 25. If so, who?: no 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: 3, actually 27. Who has a crush on you?: my ex???? i think???? 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: hells no 29. Who was your first kiss: Nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: y e s 32. Ever had a threesome before?: Nope. 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: nope. 34. Have you ever been in love?: yes. 35. Broken any hearts?: yup 36. Got your heart broken?: mhm. 37. Ever liked a friend?: Yes. 38. What happened?: A romantic relationship that lasted 8 months. Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in?: 1 40. How many were serious enough to count: 1 41. Who were those serious ones: my ex????? 42. Who USED to be your best friend: A girl in my class 43. What made them different: She actually talked to me lmbo 44. What happened: we drifted apart 45. Best boy/girlfriend: that dude i mentioned above 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: none 47. Ever been kissed: no 48. Who do you want back: him. 49. What do you regret: breaking his heart 50. Why?: reasons. Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: Afghan Jalebi, Deewani Mastani, Tattad Tattad, Shaam Shaandar, Lovely, stuff like that. 53. Food: Pizza and chocolate, but not together. 54. Drink: salty limeade 55. Store: Amazon.in 56. Television show: Steven Universe 57. Holiday: Diwali 58. Book: Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, The Trials of Apollo and some of the Horrible Histories books. 59. Ice cream: Chocolate/Vanilla 60. Sweets: Chocolate, Gulab Jamun 61. Crisps: Potato Chips. 62. Type of music: Filmi, Osts 64. Word: All the cusses 65. Time of day: Night 66. Dressing: wat 67. Alcoholic drink: i aint of legal age lmbo 68. Color(s): black 69. Piece of clothing: chudidaars , the occasional half-saree and long, comfy t-shirts. And dupattas. All the dupattas 70. Character: Garnet and Leo Valdez 71. Smell: Clean Sanitary Pads 72. Shampoo: idk 73. Soap: Dove 74. Smiley: ;-; 75. Board game: Monopoly and the occasional game of chess 76. Sport: occasionally cricket, but most of the times, none. 77. Number: 7, 21 78. Quotes: too lazy to time em down 79. Animal: cats! meow! 80. Actor: Priyanka Chopra and Alia Bhatt 82. Vegetable: pretty much all of them. 83. Fruit: none they're gross 84. Place to be: My "room: 85. Thing in your room: my laptop and ipad 86. Gum: ice breakers ice cubes or whatever they're called 87. Shape: Idk 88. Country: idk 89. Mall: don't you mean molls? ;) 90. Car: Lightning McQueen. Jk. Idk. 91. Boy's name: Jasper, Alex or Arthur 92. Girl's name: Katherine, Irie or Isla 93. Family member: little cousins 94. Restaurant: Barbecue nation 95. Movie place: idk 96. Person to go to the movies with: idk 97. Noise: The first notes of the SU opening and Light 'em Up 98. Brand of Shoe: idk 99. Brand of clothing: idk 100. Body part of a chicken: breast/wings 101. Swear word: TEH EFF WORD 102. Month: none 103. Possession: My crappy laptop, my iPad Air 104. Team: idk 105. Season: Winter 106. Radio station: idk 107. Magazine: idk 108. Favorite grade: ugh idk 109. Least favorite grade: idk lmbo 110. Teacher: my english teacher i guess???? 111. Least favorite teacher: the science teacher. 112. Subject: History and English 113. Subject to talk about: History Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mom?: a living organism 115. Who's your dad?: see 114 116. Any step-parents?: no 117. Any brothers?: no 118. Any Sisters?: no 120. Coolest: me 121. Loudest: the spawner 122. Best relative: me 123. Worse relative: can't choose between mom and dad 124. Do you get along with your parents?: no lmbo 125. With your siblings? i dont have any 126. Does anyone understand you?: no one does 127. Do you have any pets? no 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? a cat Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school?: ya 132. Did you drop out?: no 133. Your current GPA: idk 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: always bring, we dont have school lunch 135. ABC's?: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 136. Favorite class: english 137. Play any sports at school?: I prefer the occasional dancing and crappy tae kwon do, thanks. 138. Are you popular?: kinda? 139. Favorite memory: i dont remember 140. Most humiliating moment: i forgot lmbo 141. Most funniest moment: when a friend got drunk off of soda 142. Most scared moment: i can't remember Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: hay day 146. Dog: saliva 147. Christina Aguilera: Adam Levine 148. Ricky Martin: who 149. 50 cent: gimme some money. 150. Poop: dat boi 151. Beach: huh. 152. Dessert: hells yeah! 153. Water: i want it 154. Osama: Bin Laden 155. Love: yuck 156. Your little brother: you have one? 157. Butt: kim kardashian 158. Clowns: never seen one 159. Wonder: potato 16o. Brown: poop 161. Banana: yuck 162. Sex: smutty tumblr fanfiction 163. Parents: ugh 164. Homosexuals: nice 165. God: If you really exist, which you don't, go screw a cactus. Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: no 167. Heaven: no 168. Devil: no 169. Hell: no 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: no 173. Magic: nah 174. Love at first sight: no 175. Ghosts: kinda 176. Voo-doo dolls: no 177. Reincarnation: no 178. Yourself: no Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: no 180. Do drugs: i sniff the little wrapper things of hershey kisses 181. Drink alcohol: no 182. Cuss: hells ya 183. Sing in the shower: no 184. Like school: idk 185. Want to get married: hells no 186. Type with all of your fingers: no 187. Think you're attractive: sometimes 188. Drink and drive: i don't even own a car lmbo 190. Sleep walk: never 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: no Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: no 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: no 194. Told a person how you felt: ye 195. Been arrested: no 196. Gone to jail or juve: no 197. Skateboarded: no 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: no 200. Killed someone: no 201. Watched porn: do gifs count? 202. Gone on a road trip: no 203. Went out of the country: no 204. Talked back to an adult: hell yes 205. Broken a law: yes 206. Got pulled over: no 208: Cried to get out of trouble: yes 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: yes 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: no 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: no 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: no 213. Moon someone: nopedy nope 214. Shop-lifted: no 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: no 217. Give money to a homeless person: yes 218. Glued your hand to yourself: no 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: no 220. Had a one night stand: no 221. Smoked: no. 222. Done drugs: does chocolate count? 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: idk 224. Slap someone for being stupid: idk 225. Had cyber sex: cpps.me. don't ask. 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: ya 227. Caught someone doing something: ya 228. Played a game that removes clothing: dress up games 229. Cried during a movie: no 230. Cried over someone: ye 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: yes. 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: no 233. Ran away from home: no, unfortunately. 234. Cheated on a test: yeah Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: idk 236. Sky dive: N O 237. Swim with dolphins: no 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: no 239. Try to be the opposite sex: idk 240. Lie to the police: yes 241. Run from the police: yes 242. Lie to your parents: yeah 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: idk 244. Be an exotic dancer: NOPE 245. Kill the president: Hells no. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: ya 247. Loud: ya 248. Nice: kinda 249: Outgoing: kinda 250: Quiet: kinda 251. Mean: kinda 252. Emotional: somewhat 253. Sensitive: ye 254. Gay: somewhat, i'm bisexual 255. Strong: kinda? 256: Weak: idk 257. Caring: no 258. Dangerous: a bit 259. Crazy: yeah 260. Spontaneous: Idk 261. Funny: no 262. Sweet: no 263. Sharing: no 264. Responsible: at school 265. Trustworthy: depends 266. Open-minded: ye 267. Creative: very 268. Cute: nope 269. Slick: idk 270. Smart: i guess 271. Dumb: somewhat 272. Evil: no 273. Ghetto: no 274. Classy: a bit 275. Photogenic: lmbo no 276. Dependable: usually 277. Greedy: depends 278. Ugly: idk 279. Messy: sometimes 280. Neat: sometimes 281. Perverted: hells ya 282. Silly: nah 284. A Good Listener: depends 285. A Fighter: ya 286. A Party Animal: nah 287. A Game Freak: nope 288. A Computer Freak: kinda Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: writer 290. Dream house: A normal nice house with functioning toilets 291. Husband/Wife: me 292. Kids: hells no 293. Names: idk 294. Pets: cat 295. Car: i'd prolly fail the test lmbo 296. Age you would want to get married: when I'm dead. 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: idk 298. Honeymoon: hell. Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: let's call her mel 300. Known the longest: this other girl. let's call her maggie. 301. Craziest: this miserable wretch called harini 302. Loudest: Him. 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: me? 305. Best eyes: mel 306. Best body: this other girl who i'll call amy 307. Most Athletic: maggie 308. Hot-Tempered: me 309. Most impatient: idk 310. Shortest: maggie 311. Tallest: me 312. Skinniest: amy 313. Best singer: me/amy 314. Funniest: Him 315. Can always make you laugh: Him/ Mel 316. Wish you talked to more: Amy and Him 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: harini 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: no one lol 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': nope 321. Whose always been there when you need them: i havent had any major crises to date 322. Who is like your family: mel i guess 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close?: one Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: guavas 326. Thing you drank: water 327. Thing you wore: a crappy hollister shirt 328. Thing you did: idk 329. Place you went: school 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: ears 331. Person you saw: spawner 332. Person you hugged: spawner 333. Person you kissed: no one 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: this miserable oaf called waseem 335. Person you talked to online: idk, oderino i think 336. Person you talked to on the phone: grandma 337. Song you heard: CHAM CHAM CHAM CHAM CHAM! 338. Show you saw: SU 339. Time you fought with your parents: Idk 340. Time you fought with a friend: a week ago 341. Words you said: i forgot lmbo Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: nothing 344. What are you drinking: nothing 345. What are you thinking: idk 346. What are you wearing: garmets. 347. What are you doing: idk 349. Hair: in a crappy ponytail 350. Mood: idk 351. Listening to: Kala Chasma 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: no Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: no 355. Are you a carnivore: yes 356. Are you heterosexual: nah 357. Do you like penguins: Yesss. 358. Do you write poetry: a bit 359. Do you see stupid people: ya 360. You + Me: solangelo 361. Do you like the Osbournes: who 362. Can you see flying pigs: no 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: no 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: No 366. Are you a zombie: no 367. Am i annoying you: kinda yeah 368. Do you bite your nails: ya 369. Can you cross your eyes: ya 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: no 371. Have you touched someone's private part: nope. Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter. 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn. 374. Shakira or Britney: Shakira? 375. MTV or VH1: VH1 376. Black or White: as a colour, black. 377. Yellow or Pink: ugh i hate both 378. Football or Basketball: basketball 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: mobile phone. 380. Pen or Pencil: pen 381. Cold or Hot: Coooooold. 382. Tattoos or Piercings: tats 383. Inside or Outside: Inside 384. Weed or Alcohol: alcohol 385. Coke or Pepsi: none 386. Tape or Glue: glue 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McD's Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: ok? 389. About boy bands: ok 390: About suicide: im here to help 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: what flowers do you want on your grave? 392. About teen pregnancy: get an abortion. 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years from now: being overworked. 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: odree 395. About gay men: they're cool. Section Twenty-One: Other 396. Do you have a website: is my tumblr valid? 397. Current weather right now: lookslike it's gonna rain 398. Current time: 2:53 399. Last thoughts: mohenjo daro 400. Tag: seishii, sansy sinner and gleamingamythest Category:Blog posts